


Vicarious

by spudgun



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spudgun/pseuds/spudgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all know Justin's going to be a star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicarious

**Author's Note:**

> Originally publicly posted [here](http://www.blue-moon-fic.livejournal.com/870.html).

Chris thinks that JC will be good for Justin. He's pretty much Justin's opposite; quiet and focussed where Justin is loud and easily distracted. He hopes that JC will ground Justin and help him remember that the world doesn't exist merely to serve the mighty JRT. He loves the kid like a brother, but keeping down the ego that ate America has recently been getting a bit too much for one less-young-than-he-used-to-be boyband member. He's pretty sure this fling won't last: Justin's set to outgrow them all, and most of the time Chris even manages not to be bitter about that. For now, he's actually kind of grateful to have some of the heat taken off him. Not that he'll ever admit that to JC. 

***

  
Lance is of the opinion that Justin and JC are made for each other. JC's got the attention span of a goldfish, and his sexual orientation isn't so much bi as it is 'oooh - pretty!' He also appears to have difficulty with the idea of all good things being best enjoyed in moderation. Justin: well, superstardom aside, at heart Justin's your basic-issue horny teenager. If Lance is lucky (and, please God, he will be) they'll keep each other occupied and out of trouble long enough to finish the tour, which will be one less headache for Lance. He considers it a bonus that JC's too wrapped up in his own little world for Justin to break his heart when he leaves. 

***

  
Joey worries that Justin's taking advantage of JC, however unintentionally. Justin's self-belief is a wonder to behold, while JC never seems to appreciate his own talents. Joey knows without a doubt that JC will sacrifice his own prospects in a second if Justin asks him to. Hell, he wouldn't even have to ask: just look at how the single releases went down. It would never even occur to Justin that JC - or anyone - would do anything not in their own best interests. Justin's had to grow up so fast in so many ways, but in others he's still just a kid. Joey can see exactly how the whole thing will come crashing down, but all he can do is be there at the end to try to put JC back together again. 

***

  
Justin gazes up into JC's wide blue eyes as JC arches over him like the sky and moves him like the ocean, and gasps, "anything you want. I'll do anything for you-" 

***

  
-and JC smiles sharp as a paper-cut, and says: "baby, you're gonna be a _star_." 

**Author's Note:**

> Cliché fic! I'm quite pleased with the idea in this one ~~even if the writing clunks like a really clunky thing and Joey's bit makes my teeth hurt~~. It's also the only thing I ever wrote that got moderately recced so I have to like it a _little_.


End file.
